Nightmares
by AmethystCreates
Summary: Ichigo could never keep up with the speed of the world without Rukia, and sometimes this fact plagues his dreams. Rated for language. IchiRuki drabble. Don't like, don't read.


**AN:** **Had some really intense IchiRuki feels for the first time in months out of nowhere, so just a short little drabble!**

 **I needed a break from FB fanfics since my creative juices were sucked dry, and it's been far too long since I wrote something for Bleach.**

Ichigo's heart felt as though it was made of concrete, heavy and unmoving as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. No...no, that couldn't be right! No! This had to be a dream! Rukia wouldn't marry Renji, he wouldn't marry Orihime... Had he and Rukia forgotten all of their chemistry and he was only now realizing his mistakes as she stood before him? Why didn't he have any semblance of a memory of having a son? Why-

"Ichigo! Idiot, wake up!" Rukia's unmistakable, velvet voice shouted from what seemed to be the sky, and before he could react, the world shattered as something made impact with his side, his eyes finally opening to a dark room, moonlight casting it's light over the furniture of his room. Well, their room. His ribs throbbed and ached, and he already knew there'd be a sizable bruise there for the next couple weeks.

"Dammit, what was that for?!" He spun his head around behind him to the raven-haired woman beside him. Despite the midnight blackness, he could see the moon's heavenly light reflected in those beautiful violet eyes he so loved, and the annoyance he felt for having been elbowed wavered.

"You were yelling in your sleep! I had to do something! And besides, you could've woken her up! Moron, use your brain." She sighed, pressing her face against his back. "But nevermind that. What were you dreaming about? It seemed bad if you were so vehemently screaming 'no.'"

Ichigo took his turn to sigh, shifting to face her and holding her small frame against his chest. "It was nothing, just something stupid."

"I want to know." Her tone chased away any hope there was that he could ignore the subject. Of course.

Curling around her and nuzzling into her hair in a protective position, he swallowed thickly. "I... You... You love me, right?"

"Of course, Baka. I'm married to you, aren't I?"

"Yes." He couldn't help the small upwards twitch of his mouth and the burn of a blush at the reminder. Rukia was _his_. "I just had a nightmare that... You married someone else and had a child with him, and I was with someone else too. It hurt..." The smile fell from his face as tears built. Even now, he got so emotional about Rukia and the thought of losing her... He was so pathetic.

"Ichigo..." Her thin, dainty arms wound around him, her nose tucking against his shoulder. "Ichigo, don't worry about that. I'm here, aren't I? Your dumbass is the only one for me, just as I hope I'm...the only one you want."

"You are... You really are. I can't imagine living without you here with me everyday. Just those 17 months... Just a few short months was killer on my mental stability. So please don't go..."

"Ichigo, you baka... I'm not going anywhere. I came back that time and every other time, right? So stop worrying and go back to sleep. We're going to wake up-"

A faint coughing immediately followed by a piercing cry floated to them from the crib in the corner, and without saying a word, Rukia freed herself from Ichigo's hold and ran to the baby's bed in the blink of an eye, picking the two-month-old up gently and rocking side to side whilst humming a sweet melody. The redhead propped himself up on his elbow and watched his wife soothe their child, unable to prevent the smile curving one side of his mouth. Rukia never looked it, but once the baby was born - hell, even before - it became obvious her maternal instinct was strong. "You're so good with her." His awe was very prominent in his vocalization, and his wife giggled in amusement.

"I have to be. She has a lousy father." She smirked at him, still rocking the baby who now looked asleep with her head resting on Rukia's chest.

"Very funny, Rukia."

The Shinigami captain chuckled and turned to lay the baby back into the crib, covering her and kissing her forehead before raising the side and walking back to their bed. She crawled back in beside him and immediately resettled against his warmth.

"I know I am. Now, please sleep. Having to put one baby to bed is enough, I don't need a big baby on top of that."

"Right."

 **AN: Okay, so the Bleach finale was all a joke right? Where can I read the actual final chapter?**

 **I guess this was the only way I could make my peace with it lol.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
